


Smalltown Bringdown

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Series: The Boys of Birch [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Biker AU, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Dark fic, F/M, biker!Bucky, dark!fic, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: You live in a smalltown run by a biker club. When your boss gets into debt, you find yourself drawn into the crossfire.Warnings: blood, violence, more to be added.This is dark!biker!Bucky and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: The Boys of Birch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142258
Comments: 114
Kudos: 673





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday I tried writing Sugar, Sugar. That didn’t work out. I had a migraine on Monday that I’m still tiptoeing around. I wrote this a week ago but wanna continue it. Well, if there’s any interest in my doing so. So to those who take the time to read, thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Please, leave some feedback and a kudos if you can <3

Birch was a small town, named for the pale tree at its heart. The streets were built around it. It had stood for centuries like a guardian over residents. Like a harbinger of their eventual fates. White as a ghost, looming like the reaper.

And death lived in Birch. It rode the streets on iron steeds. The apocalyptic horseman roaring down the roads in leather. Oblivion was the bar on the main road.; The Asp was a remnant of the town’s birth. An inn for those who claimed to discover this “new world”. Cleopatra reclined along the sign’s moniker, a snake around her arm, poised to sink its long fangs in her throat. 

Further down was the Chipped Saucer. The British were the first Europeans to settle here and when they supped with the Natives, they found their dishware cracked from their long journey. The tale outlived those early townsfolk painted across the window of sleepy old diner. The history of the forgotten town was long remembered because there, time didn’t seem to move very fast.

The town was more purgatory than hell. Few ever escaped it. You were among the trapped. A waitress in an aged yellow uniform and frilly white apron at the old diner. Sundays were busiest. The older folk were hungry after the weekly service and the younger residents were trying to caffeinate their hangovers.

You did your round of refills and returned the carafe to the machine. You took your time replacing the filter and adding the grounds. The rusted jingle of the bell above the door barely registered in your head. But the decisive stomp of boots did. Not just one set, not two, but more than you could count. You looked up as you closed the lid on the machine.

The diners sat frozen as if in a tableau. Not a single breath was drawn as you watched the leather-coated men walk between the tables. You didn’t need to see the patches on their backs to know who they were. Everyone knew who they were because they owned everything and everyone. The police, the town council, the mayor, and any who called Birch home.

Every small town has its dark secrets but the club had never really been a secret. The Howling Commandos had reigned since the boys returned from the war in 1945. Since, their mantle had been taken up by sons, nephews, cousins. Those glory days loomed as if it were only yesterday that the newspapers declared victory in Europe! Victor in Japan! Korea! Vietnam! Iraq! 

You skirted behind the counter as Lillian, the oldest of the waitresses, stood by the kitchen window. Artie, the cook, neared the other side and gave a grunt at the bikers kicking around the diner. 

“From what I heard,” He said loud enough for them to hear. “They serve hash down at The Asp, don’t they?”

“Artie,” Lillian hissed under her breath as she touched her immense bosom.

The diners, the servers, the bus boys, all exhaled in communal dismay. Mr. Elrich watched as Danny, the boy he’d once taught, took his mug of coffee and emptied it in a single gulp.

“Where’s Jimmy?” A golden-haired man stepped forward. 

You knew him. Knew of him. He had been a few years ahead of you in school. He was held back and sat beside you in math and copied off your tests. Steve Rogers was too much trouble for a browner like you.

“Jimmy’s out,” Artie waved his spatula. “Can’t you see these people are tryna enjoy their breakfast?”

“Jimmy’s out,” Steve repeated slowly as he neared the counter. “Well, that’s a first. I always thought he slept off his Saturday nights in his office. Least I always found him half-asleep at his desk. Definitely wasn’t working.”

“You come back later when he’s in,” Artie shook his head. “Goddamn, boy, my eggs are burning.”

“Artie,” Lillian and several other waitresses wailed at him.

“How long you worked here, Art?” Steve was close. You could smell the leather and smoke as he passed you. His hand was on the door as he glared at Art through the window.

“Be thirty years, soon enough,” Artie answered defiantly. “Since you were a kid tossing your pancakes at the wall, you brat.”

Steve chuckled and pushed through the door. Several women screamed and men shushed them at the flurry that followed. The crash of pans as Steve grabbed the old man by his collar and pushed him against the window. You stepped through the door before it swung shut.

“Don’t.” You pleaded. “Don’t hurt him. Jimmy’s not here. None of us have seen him since yesterday.”

“Oh yeah?” Steve shrugged you away. “Loyalty is admirable. The man pays your check, so I understand your insistence on protecting him. I only wish he was as diligent in paying his dues.”

“St-stop,” You squealed as he his hand wrapped around Artie’s thick throat. “Goddamnit, you know Artie. You know he means no harm.”

“I know he’s always had a mean mouth,” Steve snarled. “Where’s that spatula now, hmm? You gonna give me a swat, Art?”

You looked around. The waitresses gaped through the window as the men loomed around the tables. Amused, they crossed their arms and watched the helpless old cook struggle. On the long steel table behind Steve was a large knife. Your heart pounded as you inched around him.

“Steve, come on, you can wait around for Jimmy,” You offered. “I’m sure he’ll be in. Hell, you’ll have more luck heading down to his. I’m sure he’s sleeping it off there.”

“I came here to get the money and I’m not leaving without it.” Steve snarled. 

You bent slowly and took the knife, careful not to drag the blade on the floor. You stood and came around Steve. He glanced over as you pointed it at his neck. He chuckled as his eyes flashed.

“You don’t wanna do that, girl,” He warned.

“I don’t so long as you let him go,” You declared. “You go sit down, we’ll get you coffee, Art will cook you some bacon, and we’ll wait for Jimmy.”

“Don’t think I will.” Steve squeezed tighter as Artie turned red.

“Oh yeah?” You touched his neck with the blade’s edge. “You want Jimmy, no one’s keeping you from him but we can’t help you if you throttle poor Artie.”

A chuckle came from behind you. Deep and venomous. You looked slowly over your shoulder as the back door whisked shut. The knife slipped from your hand as you were faced with the barrel of a gun. The metal clattered to the tile as you dropped your arms and stared at the pistol’s mouth.

“You grew some balls since grade school,” Bucky remarked. 

Him and Steve had always been inseparable. You should’ve known he wasn’t far. And as the main shareholder in the Asp and therefore the club, he was owed more than any. It would be a mark on the crest not to collect the debt himself.

“Wish I could say the same of you,” You retorted. “So, you gonna shoot me?”

He laughed again and Steve did too. “Let the man go,” Bucky said. “There’s a safe in the office. If there’s not enough in there, we’ll empty the till.”

He lowered the gun. Slowly as if taunting you. You turned to check on Artie as he leaned heavily on the wall. Steve headed for the door to the back hall where Jimmy’s office was. 

“You okay?” You helped Artie stand straight. “You need some water. You should sit down. I’ll get Billy to finish service.”

“You are going to go out there,” Bucky said as he holstered his gun. “With the rest of the girls and stay away from sharp objects.” He grabbed your arm and dragged you to the door. “Artie, you get back to your tickets. These people look hungry.”

He shoved you through to the dining room and you stumbled into the counter. Artie coughed and wiped his sweaty hands on his apron. He waved at Billy, his sous chef, and ambled back to the grill.

It was a few minutes of tense silence filled only with the sound of pots, pans, and plates. As Artie called out an order and Lillian loaded her tray, Steve emerged from the back. Donny stood at the front door and kept any from leaving. Not than anyone had the strength or courage to even stand up.

“I don’t think we’re getting that thing open.” Steve said. 

“Hey!” Donny shouted and the door chimed as he pulled it open. 

Everyone watched as he raced out and chased Jimmy past the window. The small, greasy-haired man put up little fight against the burly biker and was dragged inside. 

“There you are, Jim,” Bucky swung the door open and brushed past you. “We were starting to get impatient.”

“Bucky,” Jimmy’s voice cracked. “What are you–”

“Jim, let’s not play this game,” Bucky snapped. “I think you know I haven’t brought everyone here for breakfast so why don’t you help us crack the code and we’ll be on our way.”

“Crack the code?” Jimmy whimpered.

“We found the safe,” Bucky crossed his arms. “So, you open it up and we’re on our way. I only came for what’s mine. For what you owe me.”

“I-I-I–” Jimmy stuttered.

“Grab him,” Bucky ordered and Steve was quick to grab the thin man by his scruff and drag him across the diner.

Bucky led the way into the kitchen and the weak struggle could be heard as they disappeared through the back door. Artie called another order and Kimmie balanced it on her tray. When the three men returned, Jimmy had a bloody lip and Steve carried a black bag of what could only be the safe’s contents.

“Well, you see, we still got a problem here, Jimmy.” Bucky hauled him over to the window by his arm. “That’s not even close to what you owe and you’ve got late fees on top of it. Dodging me all week like this.”

Jimmy looked ready to cry as Bucky took his hand and slammed hit flat on the window’s ledge. He held his wrist down as he reached to his waist. “Check the register.” Bucky ordered.

Steve went to the till and hit every button until it opened. He emptied the drawer and shook his head. “Not even a hundred.” He scoffed.

“Pity,” Bucky pulled a knife from his belt. “Well then, Jim, there’s only one thing for you to do; pick a finger.”

“Wha–” Jimmy yelped. “What do you–”

“You pick a finger or I will find something worse to cut off.” Bucky lowered the blade and Jimmy flinched away.

“Please,” Jimmy begged. “I’ll get the money. End of the week, I promise.”

“You said that last week,” Bucky countered. “And I can’t gamble my integrity as lightly as you do, Jim. So hurry up or I’ll make you pick two.”

“Uh…” Jimmy quaked and went pale. ‘Th-the pinkie.”

Bucky was quick. The knife cut easily through flesh and bone and blood pooled beneath Jimmy’s hand in second. You covered your mouth as your stomach flipped and several people wretched, some followed by sloppy splats onto the floor. 

Bucky held up the finger and admired it before he tucked it into his pocket and patted Jimmy on the back. “One week for the rest of it, Jim.” He strode through the door and stopped just beside the counter. He turned to you and smirked as he took the cloth from your apron pocket. “Get some pressure on that before he passes out, will ya?”

He handed you the cloth and winked. He nodded to his men and they filed out the door without another word. You blinked and shook yourself from your shock. You pushed through the kitchen door and grabbed Jimmy’s hand as he held his wrist. You pushed the rag to his severed pinkie and he hissed.

“Someone call an ambulance,” Your voice seemed to break the pall that had fallen over the diner. “Please!”

💀

By Tuesday, it was as if nothing had ever happened at the Chipped Saucer. The usual customers stopped by for their breakfast or lunch and Artie was back to his grumpy ways. The only thing that remained was the blood stain on the window ledge. And the bandage on Jimmy’s hand.

When you were done your shift, you hung your apron on its hook in the back and clipped your name tag on it. You covered up your hideous yellow dress with your black cardigan and grabbed your purse before you headed out. Your mother texted you to grab some cheese on your way home and a sixer of Blue for good measure. 

You stopped by the grocer first and added a box of oreos to your bill. The liquor store was just next door and the after work crowd strolled its aisles. You traipsed to the back, the paper bag balanced against your hip as you browsed the cans and bottles. You grabbed some Blue and turned to head to the check out. You were the only person left in the aisle, well aside from one. Likely the reason for the sudden desolation.

Bucky Barnes stood before you in his leather jacket. You hadn’t noticed him there at the end of the shelf, watching you, arms crossed. You sighed and walked towards him, deliberately sidestepping him. You stopped short as he blocked you with his arm.

“Not even a hello?” He mused.

You scoffed and shook your head and stepped to the other side. He blocked you just as quickly. You tilted your head wryly and he smiled. 

“What do you want?”

“To talk.” He said evenly.

“Mmhmm,” You rolled your eyes. “Forgive me if I’m not up for it.”

You tried to shake him again and he caught you around your waist. “Honey, honey, honey.” 

You wriggled away from him and almost dropped your armful. 

“You had a gun in my face two days ago. I have nothing to say to you.”

“You had a knife to my man’s throat.” He said. “Think we’re even.”

“Just say whatever it is you want so that I can go home.” You grumbled.

“How you like working over there at the Saucer?”

“What?” You shook your head.

“Seems slow. Tips any good?”

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.” You challenged.

“Well, we got an opening at The Asp and you’ve got experience serving.” He shrugged. “Figured I’d put that out there. Not many ways to move up in this town.”

“I don’t wanna work at a dive.” You said through your teeth. “You done?”

“Sure.” He backed up and turned so he was almost against the shelf. He waved you past him. “Go home. Relax.” You began to step by him and he spoke again. “Say hi to your ma.”

You stopped but didn’t look back at him. You swallowed and carried your sixer to the counter. You set it down and dug for your wallet with one hand. 

“It’s been covered.” Larry said as he scratched his thick mustache and glanced at Bucky. The biker pretended to peruse the white wines.

“No, it hasn’t.” You slammed a bill on the cans. “You give him his money back. Or keep it. I couldn’t care less.”

You waited for your change and grabbed the beer. You kept your head high as you swept out onto the street and past the motorcycle parked across two spots. You’d have to barter a can off your mom when you got in.

💀

On Friday, Jimmy called you to his office. He never called anyone to his office. Well except Kimmie but that’s because everyone knew what was going on between them. So you punched out and headed to the small back room with the dented metal desk from the 60s and the cinder block wall poorly disguised with flowery wallpaper. You knocked then entered when he replied.

You sat in the small chair with the orange cushion. The same one you’d sat your interview in. Jimmy spun his pen in his hand. He was jumpy. More than usual. The small safe hidden beside his filing cabinet was scratched but still in tact. He dropped the pen and twined his fingers together.

“So, uh, yeah,” He blinked and sniffed. “Well, this isn’t… easy. Not quite sure how to say it really.”

You were quiet. Confused. You scrunched your lips and listened. You had a bad feeling. Unusual things didn’t happen for no reason. Not in a small town.

“Heh, well, I’m sure you know I’ve come into some financial hardship and, well, it looks like…uh,” He sat back and smoothed his greasy, thinnng hair. “I’m gonna have to let you… go.”

“Let me go?” You repeated. “You’re not serious, are you?”

“I need the, uh, cash,” He turned back and forth in his chair. He was nervous.

“Cash. Sure. You couldn’t sell that heap of junk parked outside?” You sneered. “I have no doubt this has something to do with those goons but I don’t think you’re being honest about the why.”

“Look, I’m real sorry. You’ll get severance.” He sputtered.

“You can’t afford to keep me on but you can afford the pay out?” You scoffed and stood. “Let me ask you, have you received any other visits from your friends at The Asp?”

He shook his head frantically.

“Yeah, you haven’t been around Larry’s to grab a mickey at all? Or passing by? Maybe Tuesday night?”

“It’s a small town. I got nowhere to hide.” He cowered.

“Suppose there’s nothing else to say. Nothing I can say.” You threw up those hands. “You tell Bucky you were a good boy, okay?”

“I…”

“I get it. You owe them.” You started to turn away. “When should I expect my cheque.”

“Usual,” He answered glumly. “I really am sorry.”

“Yeah, yeah,” You stopped by the door. “You remember how sorry you are the next time you pick up a cue, eh.”

💀

Another trip to the liquor store, this one unimpeded. A bottle of wine from some unheard of vineyard on some distant island. You carried it home in the bag, its shape visible beneath the wrinkled paper. You went in the back way, as you always did. Your mother’s dog, Ash, wiggled his bum as you stopped to pet him. You let him inside as you entered the kitchen.

Your mother was at the counter, working on dinner. You set the bottle on the table heavily and sat. You let your purse fall to the floor and sighed.

“Hey, hon,” She said. “How was your day?”

You grumbled and unsheathed the bottle. You crumpled the bag and tossed it in the middle of the table. You unscrewed the lid and drank from the long neck. Your mom stopped her chopping and turned with a hand on her hip.

“Rough one?” She asked.

“I got fired.” You said numbly.

“Fired? For what?”

You shrugged and took another drink. She huffed and set aside her knife. You listened as she opened and closed a cupboard and crossed to you. She set down a glass. 

“Pace yourself.” She reproached.

You frowned and filled the glass to the rim. She tutted and went back to the counter. 

“It’s because of them.” You said at last.

She looked at you but kept quiet. She knew who you meant.

“Some kind of game.” You muttered.

“Oh, Lillian told me about your heroics.” Your mother sighed. “I knew you weren’t telling me something.”

“Christ, ma, they were gonna give Artie a heart attack,” You exclaimed. “What was I supposed to do? He’s a defenseless old man.”

“And? The Commandos are thugs. They have no qualms against old men and young women.” She dumped her cutting board in the pot and covered it. “Losing your job is nothing. You could’ve lost a lot more messing around. You know how things work.”

“Not as well as you, yeah?” You drank deeply. “Dad learned it the hard way, didn’t he?”

“That he did,” She assured you and took a glass of her own from the cupboard. She sat with you at the table. “You’ll find something else. Something better than the diner. That little tourism place, they need a new receptionist.”

“Great, I’ll get my resume printed tomorrow.” You poured her a more modest glass. “It’s a show. Don’t worry, ma. They just want to wave their– well, you know.”

“You just stay clear of them. Let them find bigger fish to fry,” She advised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You begin your search for a new job but times are tough.
> 
> Warnings: blood, violence, more to be added.
> 
> This is dark!biker!Bucky and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s part two. I’m planning on making this a relatively short series, think Eye for an Eye. I’m having fun with Biker!Bucky and next chapter should be🔥 To those who take the time to read, thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Please, leave some feedback in the comment<3

The Birch Branch Bakery was just across the street from the Chipped Saucer. The old plaque beside the door read ‘Est. 1887’. It had passed hands from one Hollorin to the next. Barbara, or Babs, Hollorin was the latest in the line of plump delicatessens. She had her father’s rosy cheeks and boomong laugh. You faintly remembered the round old man from your childhood though he had long passed.

Babs smiled as you entered. She was rarely anything but cheery, certain to offer any child a sample of her famous chocolate mousse. You slid your resume across the counter and she offered you a taste. You passed.

“It’s a long shot, I know,” You said. “But Jimmy’s clearing house… well really, just tossing out an old lamp.”

“Oh, hon, you know I usually just hire students. I can’t offer many hours. No tips either.”

“I know,” You shrugged. “But I could find something else to fill in the blanks.”

“I’ll think about it, okay, sweets?” She took your resume from the counter. 

“Thanks,” You paused before the glass display. “Could I get a slice of lemon meringue? You know mom would kill me if I left without grabbing her a piece.”

“Of course, dear.” Babs smiled and took the pie out from the stand. 

She set a slice carefully in a box and tied a bow around it with string; the usual fare. You took it with a smile and thank you. 

The door rang as you stepped out onto the street. Your last stop was the used bookshop/hobby store, Lloyd’s. You pushed inside as you balanced the box in one hand and greeted the old man sat behind the counter. Lucius was half off his stool as he bent over the model plane and carefully dobbed some clue along its body. His hair was streaked grey and black and lines betrayed a smile even when he was grimacing at a particularly tedious project.

“Hey, Lu,” You greeted as he looked up through his narrow glasses. “Just figured I’d drop by…” You neared and held the box against your hip and rested your folder on it. “Hand in a resume for good measure. I know, I know, not much going around but–”

“You not at the Saucer anymore?” He finished securing the wing and sat up with a groan.

“Not since a few days ago.” You slipped out a page and carefully placed it beside the toy plane. “We’ll see if I’m in the government’s lap by the end of the month, though.”

“Oh, dear, that’s terrible,” He took your resume and held it out as he tried to focus through his lenses, “That Jimmy’s a real slimy one. I’ll spare you my true thoughts, out of courtesy.”

“I’ll say it myself. He’s a bastard,” You added. “You know I never mind your language, Lu.”

“Certainly your mother didn’t like me teaching you all those pretty words,” He chuckled. “I’ll see what I can do.” He turned and set the paper down behind him on the shelf of unsorted books. “Might not be full hours but I could use a hand or two. Let me have a look at the books and I’ll get back to you.”

“Thanks,” You said. “Mind if I have a look before I go.”

“By all means,” He grabbed his tube of glue, “You always were my best customer.”

You nodded and headed back to your favourite section. He always had the most eclectic collection of biographies. A man in love with cinema, he’d given you a copy of Lena Horne’s memoir and stoked your own love for the past. Nestled in this shop was a peculiar array of nostalgia. A time you never knew but felt like your own. A childhood spent in the golden era with Astaire and Hayworth.

After a moment perusing, you chose a book on Tallulah Bankhead and headed for the counter. Lucius made no move to quit his gluing. You waved the book at him as you kept the folder and box under your other arm.

“On the house, dear,” He looked up briefly. “Your out a job and poor Tallulah’s been on that shelf for years. You give her a nice home. She’ll keep you good company.”

“Thanks,” You smiled and slid the book under the box as you adjusted your grip and moved your load in front of your stomach. “I’ll be back next week, Lu.”

“You will. I wanna know what you think of it.” He said. “She’s a special one.”

“Alright,” You chuckled and headed for the door. He cursed under his breath as he continued to fiddle with the model. 

You found yourself back on the main street. The old clock tower struck one in the afternoon and you headed towards the library. A black speck caught in the corner of your eye; the same which had drawn you several times that day. It was as if the town’s spectre was following you on your tour. You carried on and ducked into the small alcove between the suit shop and the pawn broker’s. You heard Lloyd’s door open and close.

You waited, five, maybe ten minutes, until you heard it again. The same footfalls that had echoed your own. That you had shrugged off as an effect of the small town. It was easy to feel followed in a place like this. It was hard not to cross paths with the same person several times over. The soles scuffed over the sidewalk as they trailed your former steps and the shadow in leather passed you by. You emerged from the alley and huffed. 

“There a reason you’re following me?” You asked.

Bucky stopped and chuckled as he pushed his shoulders back. He turned slowly, a smile on his face. “Am I?”

“Don’t think I didn’t notice earlier.” You growled. “Now, you don’t seem like you’re in need of employment and you’re not exactly the social butterfly of Birch.”

“I’m not?” He wondered. “People talk to me freely enough.”

“Is that what you’ve been doing? Talking?” You challenged.

“Well, I don’t get a chance to explore the town much,” He shrugged.

“And who would ever want to do that? You live here a week and you can retrace the map in your sleep,” You narrowed your eyes. “You still haven’t told me why you’re following me.”

“Can’t say that I am,” He stepped closer as he stared at the folder atop the small box in your arms. “How is the job hunt going anyway?”

Your nostrils flared but you didn’t answer. You could only watch as he opened the folder and slipped a copy of your resume free. He made a show of reading it before folding it and slipping it inside his jacket.

“Offer stands.” He said.

“Answer too,” You assured him. “If you’re so curious, I’m just now going to see my mother at the library. Save you the trouble of following me… you don’t seem the reading type.”

He grinned and tucked his hands in his pockets. “The pie will be a nice surprise,” He turned to let you through “Unfortunately, I do have to get back.”

“Mmmhmm,” You grumbled and slowly edged by him. 

You felt his gaze on you as you passed him. The heat of it lingered as you continued down the sidewalk. You didn’t dare to look back. You knew he was watching you. The eerie sensation did not relent until you shielded yourself beyond the library doors.

💀

You waited three days before you followed up. Things moved slow in a small town but not everything. Change was stark, too. As you stepped inside the same doors as days before, you found your welcome not so warm. The tea shop, also a cafe, was the first on your agenda. Doris smiled and took your order but was evasive when you asked after your resume. It was much the same at each stop you made. A hollow weight settled in your chest.

Babs was her usual jovial self but paled as you asked if she had even part-time hours for you. She shook her head and muttered about low sales in a small town and all those other excuses. You frowned but accepted the rejection. You bought a half-dozen macadamia cookies and headed out. At Lloyd’s, you found Lucius amid several stacks of book as he raised his brows at the titles.

“Lu,” You greeted. “Hey.”

“You finished that book already?” He asked without looking away.

“Halfway there,” You said. “I was just… checking in.”

“Mmm,” He set a book in one of the neater stacks. “Yes, I supposed you’d be by sooner than later.”

You stepped into the middle of the mess and glanced around. He was sorting by author and genre. No doubt a new haul from a resident clearing their shelves. You took a book and placed it in its respective stack. He paused and looked at you. 

“My girl,” He began hesitantly.

“I know, you got nothing for me,” You nodded. “Just like everyone else. It’s okay.”

“Well, that’s not what I was gonna say at all,” He reproached. “I don’t care what that goon says, I could use someone on Sundays and you’ll get a few hours Mondays and Tuesdays. Not much, I know, but I gather it could help.”

“Oh, Lu,” You smiled and squeezed his arm. “So… he… what did he say to you?”

“Some nonsense about books being flammable, like I don’t know,” He scoffed. “I got insurance on this place. My granddaddy was no fool when he opened this place. He wants to burn it down, he can go right ahead. My payout will cover fresh paperbacks and the newest gadgets. He’d be doing me a favour, really.”

“You don’t have to–”

“I seen it before. As young as you are, I know you have too.” He continued sorting as he spoke. “You should’ve never pulled that knife but were I a younger man and there, I might’ve done the same.”

“Trust me, I know it was stupid,” You uttered. “Especially now but… Artie’s heart was about to burst.”

“Artie’s been on the edge of a heart attack for six years. I’m surprised those brutes didn’t push him over it,” Lu shook his head. “You got a place here, dear. Maybe look for something online. I don’t know much, just enough to order stock, but I’m sure you could find something. Town like this and a man like him, you won’t.”

“Thanks,” You set another sci-fi novel in a pile. “I appreciate it, really.”

“I know it’s not much,” He frowned. 

“No, no, I’ll make do,” You assured him. “But Lu…”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t go getting yourself hurt over me.”

“I’m an old man.” He winked at you and grabbed another book, “I’ll do whatever I want.”

💀

You stopped in front of your mother’s house. You were tempted to kick over the metal beast that greeted you. It wasn’t hard to guess at its owner. You held your key up and admired it. _A nice long scratch along the gas tank? Maybe a tear in the leather seat?_ You weren’t that stupid.

You took your usual detour to the back. Ash was sitting at the back door, growling. He perked up when you came through the gate but didn’t move. He let you pet him but you kept him outside as you slipped inside. You listened as you kicked off your shoes to the voices in the kitchen.

“That’ll be her,” Your mother said. She was friendly enough but you sensed the tension in her voice. “You need sugar?”

“No, black is fine,” Bucky answered and the hairs stood on your neck. 

You walked into the kitchen and ignored the man at the table as you crossed to your mother. She filled a mug with coffee as you set down the box of cookies. 

“Mom,” You greeted her with a smile and turned to the unexpected and unwanted visitor with arms crossed. “What do you want?”

“Hon, be nice,” Your mother poked you as she picked up the cup. “He just came here to talk.”

“Here,” You turned and took the mug from her. “You guys done talking then?”

“Not with me,” She said quietly and whispered as she turned her back to him. “Don’t go starting more trouble.”

You brushed past her and went to the table. You set the mug down and slid it across to him. “Fine. Talk.”

“You know, Mel, I think I’ll take some milk,” He said over your head.

You rolled your eyes as the fridge opened and closed. Your mother placed the carton of milk beside him with a small spoon and retreated.

“Now,” He poured the milk and stirred his coffee slowly. “I just wanted to see how the job hunt was going.”

“I think you know.” You sneered. “Mom, can you excuse us for a minute?”

“I don’t–” She began but stopped. “I’ll go check on Ash.”

You waited for her to leave. You folded your hands on the table and glared at Bucky.

“How dare you come into my mother’s house like this.” You snapped. “You think you’re scaring me?”

“If I wanted to scare you, you wouldn’t have walked into such a peaceable scene,” He returned evenly. “I don’t do half-measures.”

“Don’t you threaten her,” You retorted. “You can hound me but I will not have you going after her.”

“I haven’t done anything.” He smirked. “Really, you are paranoid. I have offered you a job and I have even offered my personal reference to your prospective employers.”

“Bullshit,” You said. “I know what you’re doing. I told you, I’m not interested. I got a job.”

“Oh?” He raised a brow. “Where’s that?”

“None of your business,” You snarled. “Now thank you for the offer but I will again politely decline it. Thank you.”

“How much?” He asked.

“What?” 

“How much is he paying you? I know it’s that grumpy old man with his books,” He scoffed. “Twelve hours a week. You think you can survive on that?”

“I think I told you no three times and I’m not gonna say it again.” You said.

“Sixteen an hour plus tips,” He took a drink of coffee. “People are generous when they drink.”

“Not interested.” You said through your teeth.

“Eighteen,” He countered. “Benefits too. You think Lucy gets her kids to the dentist for free.” You repeated yourself and he chuckled as he ran his fingertips along the stubble that lined his jaw. “Twenty.”

“You almost done your coffee?” You asked.

“You were a lot quieter in school,” He mused. “Didn’t realize you were so damn stubborn.”

“You need a waitress and you offering money like that, you can just head down to the Saucer and shout it out. They’ll be snapping at you.” You said.

His lips curled and he gripped the edge of the table. He took another gulp of coffee and cleared his throat. “I don’t know if you’re that oblivious or you’re playing with me.”

You were quiet. You stared at him dumbly. Heat crawled up your spine.

“I don’t want a waitress. I want you.” His jaw squared and his eyes sparked. “And while it was cute to see you holding that knife to my man’s throat, I can’t have you running around kicking dirt in my face.”

You swallowed and kept your expression staunch. “Not interested.” You enunciated the words carefully.

He clicked his tongue and tilted his head. He laughed darkly to himself and finished his coffee. His chair scraped loudly as he stood and took his coat off the back of it. He pulled the leather on as his eyes met yours. 

“You just remember what happened to your daddy.” He intoned.

“I don’t remember him at all,” You said through the twinge in your chest. “Your club made sure of that, didn’t they?”

He growled and rounded the table. You looked up at him as his fingertips glossed over the tabletop. He leaned down until his lips nearly touched your cheek. 

“You’ll remember your ma, though.” Your hand shot up and he recoiled, quick to catch it. He smiled as he squeezed your wrist. “You think about my offer one last time.” He said slowly. “You can come get your apron on Monday… or I’ll be dropping by on Tuesday.”

He stood straight and released you. He smoothed his leather jacket and strolled through to the back hallway. The door opened and you heard your mother’s surprised greeting and Bucky’s sickly farewell. Your mouth was dry and your heart raced as if you had just run a mile. 

You stared at the old oval frame between the windows. Your mother under the arm of a man who shouldn’t have been a stranger. A man who you seemingly took after. Who, despite his absence, could teach you an important lesson; know when to stop pushing your luck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your new job does not offer the stability you crave.
> 
> Warnings: blood, violence, groping, more to be added.
> 
> This is dark!biker!Bucky and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m thinking 4 to 5 chapters. I had another migraine last night which meant an early sleepy time for me. I work today so I’ll be running around as you guys get to read this! To those who take the time to read, thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Please, leave some feedback in the comments <3

Your mother wasn’t happy about your new job. Neither were you. Yet, you couldn’t tell her why you accepted the job at The Asp or what Bucky said; what he had implied. You fed her some tripe about the pay and benefits and you didn’t lie when you said it was all you could get. He made sure of that.

You were dressed all in black; jeans, long-sleeved tee, a pair of narrow toed boots. You were nervous. You liked The Saucer because it was quaint, you dreaded The Asp because it was anything but. A biker bar, the seediest place in town where boozers and gamblers alike spent their cheques. Your mother always told you to avoid the place. For good reason; your father had never returned from that very bar.

You ran your hands along your stomach and down your thighs. You took a breath and pulled on your jacket as you turned away from the mirror. Your mother was in the kitchen, just home from work. You walked through and Ash danced at your feet. The speckled Dachsund always thought a coat meant he was going on an adventure.

“Before you leave,” Your mother said as she wiped her hands.

“Not really hungry, mom,” You grumbled.

“I know, I know,” She rounded the counter and grabbed her purse. “It’s not food… for once.”

She pulled out a small cylinder and held it out.

“Is that mace?” You chuckled.

“Oh yeah,” She shoved it into your hand. “Any of those boys start giving you a hard time, you give ‘em an extra spray for me.”

“Mom.” You shook your head. She wasn’t making you any less nervous.

“Ash has a good sixth sense. He didn’t like that man one bit,” She crossed her arms. “And I’m inclined to share the sentiment.”

“Mom, look, this is what I got,” You grabbed your own bag and dropped the mace inside. “And you know if I got him as my shadow, no one else is gonna give me anything.”

“You be careful, honey,” She grabbed your shoulders and drew you close. “Maybe… apply to college again.”

“Mom, it’s a little late for that and you know I can’t afford it.” You hugged her and pulled away. “I can handle myself. I have so far.”

“God,” She touched her forehead. “You sound like your father.”

You stuck your tongue out at her and went to the door. 

“Mom,” You turned back, “I love you. It’ll be okay.”

“Love you, too,” She said glumly, “I’ll leave your dinner in the stove.”

“Alright,” You took a step out into the hall, “Thanks.”

💀

It was almost dark out as you walked up to The Asp. You stood across the street and looked up at the moniker. Cleopatra was chipped and faded but her eyes shone beneath the spotlights. It was more Liz Taylor than the actual queen. You crossed the road and held your head up as best you could as approached the bouncer.

“Here for a job,” You said plainly. He didn’t bother to card you.

“I heard,” He grumbled as he pulled a smoke out. “The man’s in there somewhere. Waiting for you.”

“Thanks, Lonny,” You pushed through to the dim barroom. 

Lucy was pouring a pint at the bar for a man in a tattered flannel. He slid his money across and she returned his change. He tossed a few coins over the wood and took a swig. You neared and leaned a few feet away from the man. Lucy wiped her hands on the towel tucked into her apron tied around her rounding stomach. A pregnant barmaid was a peculiar sight.

“Hey, didn’t believe him when he said _you_ were starting,” She smiled as she waved you around. “Grab an apron,” She pointed to the pegs along the wall. You grabbed a plain black smock and tied it around your waist; pockets big enough for a notebook and change, though it reached no further than the middle of your thigh. “I’ll show you the ropes; figure if I can get it, you can.”

“Figure you’re right,” You followed her behind the bar. You glanced at her faded roots that topped her yellowed bleach blond hair. Little different than the girl who’d gabbed loudly in the back of your Lit class. 

“Beer,” She pointed to the shelf of pint glasses, “Wine,” She continued to the stemmed ones, “Whiskey, scotch, liquors. Me and Bobby do most of the pouring so you worry about beer and serving.”

“Alright,” You followed along and she turned around. 

“Just as they’re labeled,” She pointed to the taps. “This is water, soda,” She touched the hoses along the counter. “Grab a cloth and a tray. Looks like we’re startin’ to get our usual crowd.”

“Thanks,” You said and she gave you a mocking smile.

“Oh, and there’s a little closet just inside the kitchen. Put your stuff in there.” She advised.

You did as she said and took your small notebook and pen from your bag. You grabbed a round tray and a cloth from the stack of folded linen. You tucked it in your pocket along with your notebook and went back to the barroom. Lucy glanced over at you as she rubbed her stomach and nodded to the group of men around a table by the far wall.

You smiled at her and strutted around the bar. You recognized the man with his back to you. Steve Rogers sat with four other men, their voices a buzz that permeated the bar. You held back your venom as you approached and stopped just by his shoulder as you greeted them with your simulated cheer.

“Can I get ya anything?” You asked.

“Beer, the us--” Steve began but as he looked to you his voice died. He smirked. “Hey, doll.”

“Hello,” You said to the table. “So, what’s the usual?”

“Just a bud,” He turned in his chair and slung his arm over the back. “Well, pardon me, I just… seeing you here is… funny.”

“Funny.” You repeated. “That it is.” You looked to the rest of his party. “And the rest of you?”

“Coors,” Danny raised two fingers in a half salute and the rest of the men chimed in as you tallied their order in your head.

“Right, I’ll be back.”

You spun and felt a light pat on your ass. “Thanks, doll,” Steve said and you ignored him, not even missing a step.

You went to the bar and leaned your tray on it. “A Bud, two Coors, and two whiskey neat.” You said. “Extra foam on the bud if you can.”

She scoffed and went about her work. “That Steve’s silly but he means no harm.” She said.

“Mhmm,” You pursed your lips. “No harm at all, eh?”

She handed you the drinks one at a time and you set them on the tray.

“Really, not so bad here, once you get to know them,” She sang. “And it’s good to be on their side.”

“I’m sure,” You balanced the tray and turned away.

You returned to the table and smiled as best you could. You began to unload your drinks; whiskeys, Coors, then the single Bud. As you leaned in to set Steve’s pint before him, you felt another brush along your ass, followed by a pinch. You paused and sneered at him.

“Sorry, doll, hand slipped,” He smirked.

“Yeah?” You looked at his beer and dumped it in his lap. “Oops, hand slipped.”

He stood and the beer dripped down his jeans as he looked down in shock. The bar was silent but for his cursing and you backed up as he pulled the wet hem of tee away from his stomach. “You little bitch.”

“Sorry, it’s my first day,” You grinned. “I’m still getting the hang of things.”

“Don’t be fucking smart,” He lunged at you and grabbed your arm. Your tray clattered to the floor as he yanked you close. “You work for us now, means you belong to club. You belong to all of us.”

He turned you and gripped the back of your neck as he forced you against the table. He squeezed until you bent over and gasped in pain. 

“Get off of me!” You tried to kick out at him blindly.

“Do you know what that means? Hmm? Belonging to the club,” He slapped your ass with his other hand. “Boys, you wanna have some fun tonight?”

“She doesn’t belong to the club,” A deep voice cut through the dull music rising from the jukebox. The air stilled and you breathed heavily against the wood. “Let her go, Steve. I’m sure it was an accident.”

“She poured beer on me.” Steve growled.

“And you pinched her ass. Must have scared her and caused her to spill on you,” Bucky’s boots sounded across the floorboards as he neared. “It was an accident, wasn’t it, honey?”

He came up on your other side. 

“Y-yeah,” You sputtered. “Yeah. Like you said.”

“See?” Bucky said. “So, let her go.”

Steve released you roughly and huffed. You stood and Bucky bent to pick up your tray. He held it out to you and you took it with a mumbled thanks. 

“Steve, go get dried off and she’ll get you fresh pint,” He clapped his friend on the shoulder. “Oh, and let this be a warning.” He squeezed and looked around at his men. “She’s not the club’s. She’s mine. Any man finds his hands wandering and they might just find them gone.” He said through his teeth. “Got it?”

The men agreed at once, a flurry of ascent. You backed away and quickly retreated to the bar before he could turn his attention on you. Lucy’s eyes were wide as she watched you.

“I didn’t know were his,” She gaped. “You’re a lucky girl.”

“I’m not,” You snarled as leaned on the bar. “Go on, need that Bud.”

💀

At the end of the night, you cleaned up the empties and wiped the tables. You counted your tips and yawned as you zipped up the coins in your purse. You hung your apron and helped Lucy with the bar. You grabbed your jacket and signed the time sheet. She said her goodbye and waited for Bobby to finished in the kitchen. 

You headed for the door but were stopped by your name. You turned slowly as Bucky stood at the other end of the bar. “Gotta talk to you.” He said.

“About?” You asked.

“My office.” He replied. “Just work stuff.”

You tried not to roll your eyes and shrugged. He turned and you followed him across the barroom. He led you into a room opposite the restrooms. He waited for you to enter and was sure to close the door behind you. You paused and glanced over your shoulder. His hand rested on the knob as he watched you.

“Go on, sit,” He gestured to the leather chair that faced a desk. “You been on your feet all night.”

“To be fair,” You stayed where you were. “I’d rather just home and go to bed.”

“I know this isn’t home but the bed part I can accommodate.” He snickered. His arm rubbed against yours as he passed you and sat on the other side of the desk. “We gotta go over a few things about this job.”

You sighed and dragged your feet to the chair. You sat and crossed your legs as you hugged your purse. You stared at him without emotion.

“You understand those men didn’t try anything further because of my say so,” He pointed to the door. “Now, I could’ve let them and what do you think would happen? Who would stop it?”

You gulped and stay silent.

“You know the cops, they don’t come here for nothing more than a drink,” He shook his head. “Maybe a bit of pool but they don’t come here to work, you understand?”

“Yes,” You uttered quietly. “I understand.”

“I didn’t have to do that. Didn’t have to claim you but you went and poured that beer all over Steve. Like you want him to do something.” He laughed. “Trust me, you don’t want that.”

You looked away and shifted in the chair.

“But I did it because I don’t want anyone else touching you. As the leader of this club, I share many things, I make sure my men have what they need, but _you are mine_ ,” He said the last three words deliberately. “I know you don’t get it, not yet, but you will.”

“You’re fucked,” You hissed. “This place, is fucked. Who are you? King Shit of… Birch? Birch?! This pile of trash.”

“I’m the king of your world,” His jaw ticked. “Now, I can be… a kind king and patient even as you… adjust but you don’t talk to me like this in front of anyone. I mean it because the moment that tongue lashes out I’m gonna have to lash back.”

You shuddered and looked down at your purse. “I just…” You slowly looked up. “You tellin’ me you can’t get a woman who wants to be here? The standards around this town aren’t _that_ high.”

“I can get anyone I want,” He smirked. “And I think you’re just realizing that, honey.”

The breath went out of you. The tone of his voice, the heat in his eyes. You struggled not to look away. You bit down. His eyes drifted down and his lips parted hungrily.

“We’re just about finished here but one more thing,” His voice was dusky. “There’s a dress code. Jeans and short sleeves. A nice hint of what’s beneath… skirts at the thigh.” He ran his tongue across his lip. “Now, you can go… should go before I change my mind.”

You stood. Your nerves bounced around your chest wildly. You gripped your purse and nodded. 

“Got it.” You muttered.

“Right. See you tomorrow night,” He sat back and pushed his legs apart. He winked at you as you neared the door. “You have a good one.”

“You too,” You eked out before you slipped out. 

You closed the door behind you and stumbled numbly through the barroom. You couldn’t get home quick enough.

💀

When you got home, your mother was asleep. You were thankful for it. She would ask you how your night was. You didn’t wanna talk about it. Ever. Didn’t want to think about the dread of those to come. The fear that bubbled in your stomach. So unfamiliar to you. Growing up in a small town, there wasn’t much to be afraid of because every day was the same.

You turned the stove on and waited for the ravioli in the glass pan to heat up. You took it out and sat alone at the table. The light overhead shone a spotlight on you as Ash snored in the hallway. You ate without tasting. You opened the book you’d left on the table and opened it to your mark. 

_‘I'm as pure as the driven slush.’_

You laughed to yourself and swallowed. Lu was right, Tallulah was funny. Cynical. And ballsy. You admired her. You wondered for a moment how she would deal with this life. With this town. Well, she never belonged in a small town, she would’ve found her way out.

You cleared your plate and rinsed it. You set it in the rack and checked the doors. They were locked. An old habit; some would call it a compulsion. They said in small towns people don’t lock their doors. In this one, they always did.

When you were a girl, your father gone, the reason obscured from you, you imagined it was the monsters that hid in the night who took him from you. In a way, that was true.

You were tired but restless. You couldn’t help but hear Bucky’s words in your head. See his eyes staring back at you; menacing and dilated. A predator tracking its prey. That’s what you were; you both knew it. There was no way out.

Your mother said you took after your father. _Had he died protecting her too? Or for his own selfishness? It didn’t matter, he’d left you both behind._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky takes you for a ride.
> 
> Warnings: blood, violence, noncon (fingering).
> 
> This is dark!biker!Bucky and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it took me a while to finish this one in terms of organizing my ideas and maybe I just think about this stuff too much lol. But it is a little longer than the last two chapters. Now I’m thinking part 5 will be the last but as it happens so often, this story might be slipping beyond by restraints lol. But anyway, enjoy. To those who take the time to read, thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Please, leave some feedback in the comments. <3

Five days in and you couldn’t say you were adjusting, merely closer to acceptance of your hopeless circumstance. That was always easy. In Birch, it was an inevitability that one would settle. There were no grand dreams to be achieved, no underdog story or redemption; there was only monotony and routine. As it was oft said, you were born and then you died. 

You were surprised to have the weekend off. Working in a bar, it was expected to work Friday to Saturday; those were the busy days. Your schedule didn’t seem to fit to the necessity of the business though, more its owner. Whenever you were there, he made sure to be there too. He was always there to see you off at the end of the night, though his farewells were briefer than his first.

That night was different. Slightly. He didn’t stick around to watch you from his table. His blue eyes didn’t follow you, his ears didn’t prick up whenever you spoke with a particular customer for too long. He had a single beer then retreated to the back with Steve. Lifelong friends, it was easily assumed that Steve was a natural confidante and a useful intimidator. He’d kept his hands to himself since that first shift, but he was none the subtler.

He emerged only as you were helping wipe down the bar. A ripple of deja vu blurred your vision as he neared the other side. Lucy rubbed her back as she peeked in the kitchen to check on Bobby. You tossed the cloth in the basket under the bar and looked up at your boss. Bucky rested a foot on the bottom rung of a stool as he hooked a thumb in his pocket.

“I’ll give you a ride home,” He said. 

“It’s a ten minute walk.” You replied. 

Lucy let the door swing behind her and you caught it as you held it open with your foot and opened the closet just inside. You pulled your jacket off the hanger and slung your bag over your shoulder. You turned back and Bucky met you at the end of the bar.

“So it’ll be a quick ride,” He blocked you in. “Or… you can hang around for a little… we can… talk.”

“Fine,” You zipped your jacket up halfway.

He smiled and backed up enough for you to brush past him. He turned and his hand rested on your lower back as he led you to the door. He held it open for you and his hand was quick to dance along your hip. He stopped you before his bike and you watched him approach it.

You stepped away as he straddled it and kicked up the stand. He peeked over his shoulder as he turned the bars and steered it backward out of the spot. He stopped before you and slid the helmet from the handle. He held it out to you.

“Don’t wanna hurt that pretty head of yours,” He winked and you huffed as you accepted the helmet.

You climbed up behind him, careful to touch him as little as possible as you slid the strap through the metal loop. He reached back and squeezed your leg.

“Don’t be shy,” He said. “Or you’ll find yourself in the road.”

You slipped forward on the seat until he was between your thighs and he pulled your arms around him. You let him and stiffened against him. The bike roared as he turned the key and you couldn’t help but hold him tightly. He pulled out of the lot and onto the road, the wind formed a soft tunnel around you.

You were dizzy as he pulled up to your mother’s house, your cheeks raw from cool night air. 

“Thanks,” You climbed down and quickly undid the helmet. You held it out to him before he could kill the engine. When he didn’t take it, you hung it on the handle bar. He angled the bars and turned the bike off. He flipped the stand down and dismounted.

You spun away and hurried up your mother’s walk. He followed as you fumbled with your keys. The front door stuck and you rarely went in that way. He came up behind you as you found the right key but he caught your hand before you could reach to the handle. He pressed himself to your back and crushed you against the door.

“What’s the rush?” He purred in your ear. “I don’t even get a good night?”

“Bucky,” You breathed as he pulled on your wrist and turned you around. He wrestled the keys from you and tucked them in his pocket. He set your hand on his shoulder as he kept close.

“You think I do favours for nothing,” His hand went to your waist and slowly crawled along your side. 

“You insisted. I would’ve walked.” You argued as you wriggled against him.

“Honey, you know I’m not gonna wait forever,” His finger crept along the front of your jeans. “I’ve waited long enough as it is.”

“Why?” You hissed. “Why are you doing this?”

“Why did you have to be the hero?” He leaned in and nuzzled your hair. “You should’ve kept your mouth shut like you did in school. I never would’ve known you were there but… even with a gun to your face, you had fire in your eyes.” He loosed the button of your fly. “Do you know how fucking hot that is?”

“I… no.” You grabbed his hand and he waved you off as he pushed your zipper down. “No, I was afraid.”

“Maybe,” He said. “But I think you still regretted dropping that knife.”

“Stop,” You fought his hand with yours. “Stop.”

“Don’t make this hard,” His other hand shot to your throat. “I’m hard enough as it is.”

“You’re disgusting,” You snarled.

“You like it,” He laughed under his breath as his finger tugged at the thin elastic of your panties. “A girl like you… such a boring life… you want the excitement, you just don’t know it.”

He shoved his hand in your panties and you pressed yourself to the door. You turned your face from him to hide your shame and he dragged his nose along your temple. His hot breath embraced you as he caressed your vee.

“My mom’s asleep,” You grabbed his wrist. “Please…”

“So we’ll have to be quiet.” His fingers pushed between your folds and your hand dropped to the handle. You tried to turn it helplessly as he held you to the door. “Shhhh.” He hushed you as he began to play with your clit. 

You gasped as he sent a chill through you. You hadn’t been touched since that regrettable fling with Alex, the younger mechanic at the local shop. He had been clumsy and selfish. That was a year ago; maybe more. You squeezed the handle and closed your eyes.

“You’re already wet for me,” He whispered. “Honey,” He rubbed his crotch against you, “You got me hard as hell.”

You bit your lip as his fingers sent waves through you. It was hard to resist the peculiar and long-sought sensation. He was right, you were wet and getting wetter by the second. He slid his fingers further back and forced his hand between your legs. He dragged his fingertips back and forth and used your juices to ease his way.

He pushed a finger inside you a felt around. He rocked his hips as he dipped another finger in. He pressed the heel of his hand to your clit and curled his fingers inside of you. You shook your head as your core pulsed. Your thighs quivered and your nails dug into the wood of the door.

“You’re gonna cum for me,” He growled. “Not just now, but tomorrow.” He pressed his cheek to yours as his voice gristled in your ear. “I’m gonna take you for a ride.” His hand moved faster and you gritted your teeth. “Take you somewhere you don’t have to be quiet.”

Your entire body shook as the waves crashed into each other and you pushed your chin up as you came. You stuck your tongue out and you held it between your teeth to keep from crying out. He didn’t stop until you stilled. Until you were panting and weak against the door.

“And if you’re not waiting for me in a nice little dress,” He pulled his hand from your panties. “Then I’ll just have to come in and drag you out.” 

He ran his wet fingers along his bottom lip before he slipped them in his mouth and licked them clean. He wiped them on his jeans and reached in his pocket. He took out your keys and held them out.

“You got it, honey?” He shoved the keys into your shaky hand.

“Yes,” You said quietly. “Yes, I understand.”

“Finally,” He smirked as he slowly back away. “I’ll be by at noon.”

💀

Noon, sharp. Bucky rode up as the clock tower chimed a dozen times. You were on the curb waiting for him since quarter to and your mother was conspicuously watching from behind the blinds. She had checked your purse for the mace and made sure it worked. Her eyes were still red from the test.

You wore a pale blue dress beneath a beige jacket, a pair of brown suede boots and a matching purse. You didn’t care if you looked good for Bucky but you also didn’t need him reproaching you for disobeying. You were tiring of that.

The thought of him was infuriating. And something else. The memory of what happened the night before. You refused to look at the front door. 

“Hey,” You neared his bike as he waited for you and avoided his gaze. He had two helmets today. You took the one in his hand and he watched you secure it.

“No time to waste, honey,” He revved the bike. “Careful. The exhaust is hot. You don’t wanna burn yourself.”

“Where are we going?” You raised your voice over the loud engine.

“Now what would be the fun in telling you?” He chuckled. 

You crossed your arms and made no move to get on. You glared at his taunting smirk.

“Now, I can help you up, honey, but I’m already running late,” His leather glove audibly strained as he gripped his handlebar. “So come on.”

You bit down and rolled your eyes. You reluctantly grabbed his shoulder and swung your leg over. As you sat, you tried to pulled your skirt down to cover your knees on either side of him. It was a fruitless effort.

“Oh,” He turned his head and leaned back against you, “I didn’t mention how sexy you look…” He reached back and touched your leg. “I like the innocent look.”

You scrunched your nose and resisted ripping his hand away from you. You slipped your arms under his and hovered your lips close to him, “Aren’t you running late?” You asked.

He shook his head as he turned forward and growled. You clung to him as he revved the engine again. You almost yelped as he pulled away from your house, the bike ripped through the rush of wind around you. The streets of Birch rushed past you in a blur and soon faded to the metal rails of the highway. You shivered as your bare legs were lashed in the open air. You were thankful to have Bucky’s broad shoulders as shelter.

He slowed as he came to the end of a ramp. He stopped and looked both ways as he awaited his turn. You read the green signs and sighed. You hadn’t been to the city since your failed stint in community college. Well, you hadn’t so much flunked out as busted. You couldn’t afford to live and study at the same time and only one of those was possible without the other.

When he drove up to his destination and the monstrous rumble of the engine subsided, you were greeted by a familiar but unwelcome figure. You got off the bike as you worked at unbuckling your helmet and Steve approached. You peeked over at the hotel doors as Bucky climbed off behind you. You turned and looked between them in confusion.

“Russ isn’t gonna wait forever,” Steve said. 

“Only for me,” Bucky smiled as he removed his helmet. He turned and took yours in kind. He slung them over his handlebar carelessly. “I told you I’d be late.”

“She really need to be here?” Steve asked.

“Oh, suck it up,” Bucky warned. “Keep your hands to yourself and she’ll do the same.”

“I’m not afraid of her,” Steve scowled.

“Sure,” Bucky chuckled. “I know.”

“Can I interrupt for one second and ask what the hell is going on?” You said.

“You can and you have,” Bucky looked to you. “But keep that tongue to yourself once we’re in there. Not many of my ilk are so tolerant.”

“Clearly,” You squinted at Steve as he rolled his eyes.

“Just a meeting.” Bucky assured as he pulled his gloves off. “Got some business out east and a lot of hands on the wheel.” He tucked the leather in his pocket. “Look, you don’t gotta worry about specifics. You’ll be with the other gals. They’re friendly but a bit rough around the edges… you’ll fit right in.”

“Like a lamb among wolves,” Steve shook his head.

“I’m starting to think you might be more fit to sit with the ladies as well,” Bucky turned on Steve as he swept his arm around your waist. “Out here telling me I’m late only to waste my time arguing.”

Steve looked away repentantly and waited for Bucky to urge you past him before he followed. He led you through the hotel doors and across the lobby. The hostess at the front desk recognized him and gave a meek smile as she nodded and directed him to the conference room on the sixth floor. The place was nice; upscale even. You’d never suspect a small-time criminal to be strolling across its polished marble. Or yourself, really.

The elevator was silent; tense. You were still trying to figure it out. You’d seen this hotel before, marveled at it on the way to classes you couldn’t afford. You glanced out the corner of your eye at the man who held you close with one arm. At his other shoulder was the dour sidekick who spent his time threatening simpletons in a one-horse town. 

_What business could they possibly have here?_

The doors chimed and opened before you. As you stepped out, Bucky’s arm fell away and he tapped your ass. 

“Behave,” He warned. You didn’t miss the gloating grin on Steve’s lips. “You too.” Bucky added sharply and Steve grimaced.

Bucky led you to a set of double doors, a rise of voices on the other side. He opened them and revealed a room of leather-clad goons. They all looked out of place in this room fit for a gala. His hand was on your arm as he was greeted by each man he passed with a nod or a grumble of his name. 

Steve followed at his shoulder as he cut through the crowd to the man at the back of the room. The man sat at the head of the gathering as he overlooked them as a king would his subjects. He stood as Bucky approached the other side of his table. There was no deference between them, merely recognition. 

“Russ,” Bucky greeted and held out his hand. The man with the greying red beard stood and took it. They shook firmly.

“Buck,” Russ returned. “Not often you’re late but…” He glanced at you, “Think I understand now.”

“Well, we shouldn’t waste any more time, should we?” Bucky straightened up. “We got a bit of shit show up east, don’t we?”

“That we do,” Russ nodded and sat back down. The man to his right rose and offered his seat to Bucky. “I got Oslo on his way already. He’s scoutin’ the scene.”

“Mmm,” Bucky squeezed your arm and excused himself with a finger. “Honey, why don’t you go say hi to Chyka?” He pointed over your shoulder. 

You blinked at him and looked between him and Russ. It dawned on you what this was. He was showing you his power; his pull. That he wasn’t just the man in Birch, he was the man all over. You nodded and slowly pulled away. As you turned, his hand lingered on yours as if to draw you back but he let you go.

Your nostrils flared as you crossed to the group of women. They were just as fond of leather as the men; vests, skirts, boots. You neared and tried to shrug away your nerves. You tucked your hands in your jacket pockets and planted your feet.

“Chyka?” You asked. 

The woman quieted as they looked over at you. The last to turn her head had black hair and a large crooked nose. She had a unique beauty to her, a rough type of elegance. She leaned back on the long sofa and crossed her legs. She looked you up and down.

“Ah, and who are you?” She asked with a sneer.

You gave her your name and peeked over your shoulder. Bucky was sat beside Russ and already in deep conversation. You couldn’t expect him to hold your hand. Perhaps if you blew it, he’d leave you be.

“And what brings you round here?” She raised an arched brow. “Girl like you doesn’t seem the type.”

“I came from Birch,” You said indifferently. “To see the city.”

She scoffed and tilted her head. “To see the city? You with Steve then? He does have peculiar tastes.”

“No,” You answered and kept from fidgeting.

“Bucky?” A woman with stringy blonde hair perked up.

You nodded. “Sure. Guess you could say I’m with him.”

“Well, I’ll be,” Chyka smiled. “Never thought I’d see the day.”

Your brow wrinkled at her reaction and you looked around the half circle of women. “This seat taken?” You pointed to a velvet chair.

“Girl, you come in here on his arm, no chair in here is _taken_ ,” Chyka mused. “Come on,” She waved away the stringy blonde beside her, “Sit. Next to me.”

“It’s fine, I don’t wanna–”

“Danielle’s fine,” She insisted. “She was just gonna grab us some drinks, weren’t you?”

“Sure,” Danielle stood and sidestepped you. “Beer or–”

“What’ll you have?” Chyka asked you pointedly.

“Water,” You replied.

“We don’t got water,” Chyka pointed to the cushion next to her.

“Whatever you’re having then,” You sat and shrugged.

“Beer’s fine, Dani,” Chyka dismissed the other woman and those around her looked to each other and whispered in their own conversations. You could sense their lingering attention. “Course he would bring a girl with an attitude and a half.”

You narrowed your eyes at her. “You know my name. It’s not girl.” You retorted.

“Oh,” She smiled. “Well, then…” She swayed her legs and peered over at the men. “Well, I’m Russ’ woman so we’ll be getting to know each other well. If you last long at all.”

“If ,indeed,” You grumbled and checked the time on your phone. “Suppose I’ll have to put up with you.”

“I like you, g–” She stopped herself and used your name instead. 

“Hmm,” You leaned on the arm and looked around. You never thought you’d miss Birch.

“Do you know who Russ is?” She nudged you. “Who _your_ man is?”

“My man?” You turned to her.

“This…” She spun her finger around, “Is a club meeting and our men run these things. You understand?”

“Sure,” You replied dully. “Place like Birch is small, easy–”

“Birch is nothing compared to the rest of it,” She interjected. “He don’t just run Birch.”

You blinked at her.

“He could have this entire city in his pocket.” She continued. “You see, when Russ made his grab, it was Bucky who helped him close his fist.” Danielle returned and offered you a bottle. You accepted it but did not drink. “The boys from Birch aren’t to be challenged; not here, not anywhere. Excuse the pun, but Birch is a twig among branches in the scheme of things.”

“Oh yeah?” You rubbed your thumb over the label. “Should I be impressed then? By you? Him?”

She laughed again and drank from her beer. “You should be aware…” She intoned. “I never seen a woman walk in here with that man,” She gestured with the neck of her bottle towards the head table. “And you always see that man when he walks in a room.”

You followed her gaze to Bucky and your thoughts began to storm. You sat back and lowered your eyes as you slowly turned the bottle in your hand. This wasn’t just a show of power, this was a very clear message; he wasn’t going to just go away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky makes his claim.
> 
> Warnings: blood, violence, noncon (fingering).
> 
> This is dark!biker!Bucky and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I said, I wanted to keep this short so this is the final chapter. To me, it’s pretty much all I wanted to do with the series, although I am leaving open the possibility of an epilogue in which we find out what exactly happened to reader’s dad but besides that, we have it all wrapped up. Anyway, enjoy. To those who take the time to read, thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Please, leave some feedback in a comment <3

The afternoon wore on and evening seeped into the air. You sat among the women and absently listened to their conversation. You weren’t really concerned with the club or the men or whatever menial gossip was swapped. _It was,_ you mused, _a lot like Birch._ Everyone had something to say about everyone else but never to their face. 

You finished your beer slowly and set the bottle on the table beside you. You checked the time and peeked across at Bucky. He caught your eye as he leaned back and nodded at whatever the men at his table were discussing. He winked and pushed his shoulders back. You looked at your phone and opened your mother’s text. You assured her you were okay and went back to admiring the trim along the wall.

There was a shift in the room. Chyka’s voice quit its droning and she elbowed you. You looked to her sharply as a shadow neared the couch. She gestured towards it and you followed her gaze. The head table was suddenly empty and the men casually scattered. Bucky traipsed over to you with a hand in his pocket.

“All done, honey,” He announced as he stopped before you. “How are you ladies doing over here?”

“Just getting to know yours,” Chyka chimed. “She’s got some teeth.”

“Oh, she does,” He tapped his toe impatiently, “Excuse us.”

He motioned for you to follow him with two fingers before he turned away. You reluctantly pushed yourself up and grabbed your jacket and purse as you followed him. He led you towards the wall as the other members buzzed around you. You crossed your arms as he spun to face you.

“We done then?” You asked. “It’s getting late.”

“You can call your ma and tell her you’ll be home tomorrow,” He smirked. 

“What? No.” You shook your head. “I’ll take a bus then. I’m sure there’s one leaving before–”

“No. You’re staying.” He insisted. 

“I wasn’t asking,” You huffed. “I gotta get home. Tomorrow–”

“Well if you’re not asking you’re surely not telling me,” He warned. “You don’t tell me nothing.”

You tilted your head and seethed at him quietly.

“So, you call your mom or I will,” He said.

You glared back at him but made no move to pull your phone out. He sighed and chuckled darkly. His tongue flicked across his lips as he considered you.

“Fine, no call,” He accepted. You flinched as he grabbed your purse and jacket from you. “I’m done arguing, honey.”

You stumbled back in surprise and he was quick to bend and scoop you up. You cried out in surprise and you sensed the eyes of those around you as he slung you over his shoulder. With your coat and purse in his other hand, he turned and marched past the men. You were too embarrassed to look around. You could only imagine the smug amusement of Chyka and her jackals.

You grabbed at the bottom of his jacket but he ignored your struggles as he left the room. He stopped before the elevator and snickered as you pushed on his lower back and tried to slip from his grasp. Your hand smacked against his ass without thinking and the doors slid open.

“Oh, honey, we’re gettin’ to that,” He teased. You kicked your legs and he slapped your ass as he stepped into the elevator.

“Let me go!” You wriggled on his shoulders. “You’re fucking crazy. You can’t do this–”

“Sure I can.” He clung to your legs. “Who’s gonna stop me?”

“I’ll scream,” You said.

“And? I own this place, honey,” The doors dinged and opened. “And you gotta realize by now…” He felt around in his pocket with his other hand. “… that I own you too.”

He came to a door and swiped a card. He turned the handle as it clicked and kicked the door open. He entered and closed the door with his heel. You reached out for the wall, the lamp, anything as he strode into the suite. You pulled your leg back to knee him in the chest but he was quick to toss you onto the sofa.

“Hey!” He raised a finger in warning. “You stop that now.”

“Fuck you,” You got to your feet and tried to shove past him. He dropped your jacket and bag and caught your wrists. “Let me outta here!”

“I’m done playing nice with you, girl,” He pushed you back again and you fell onto the couch as your knees hit it. “So let’s get this straight. If you were a man, I’d have shot you back in that diner; done worse to you at that liquor store; castrated you for disrespecting me in my own establishment,” He cracked his knuckles as he spoke. “Now, I thought you were understanding all this by now. You behaved so nicely down there but my patience is through with you.” He tugged his jacket down his shoulders and dropped it to his wrists. “I know you’re not stupid so why don’t you stop acting like it.”

“Bucky,” You were taken aback by his tone; by the fire in his eyes. You slowly sat up and gripped the edge of the couch.

“You thinking of running?” He draped his jacket over the chair as he moved around deliberately. “You think of your daddy. Think of how far he got.”

“Don’t–”

“No, don’t you tell me what I’m gonna do,” He growled as he stomped towards you. “You’re gonna do what I tell you to.”

“Please–” You tried to stand and he pushed you back down.

“Listen, honey,” He bent to your eye level. “You’re not standing up unless it’s to take that pretty little dress off and show me what you’ve been keeping from me. You’re not gonna speak unless I say so. You’re not gonna move without my permission, you hear?”

You searched his eyes. They were dilated and sinister. You gulped and nodded slowly. He smiled and stood straight. He stretched his shoulders and cracked his neck as his hands rested on his belt. His fingers were deft as he unbuckled it and you cringed as you looked away.

He grabbed your hands and placed them on the top of his jeans. You refused to look at him as he held them there. 

“I know you’re not as innocent as you pretend to be,” He sneered. “And I know that mouth does more than talk.”

Your eyes shot up and bored into him. Your lip curled in distaste and he smiled at your sheer anger. He pushed your right hand down slightly and pressed it to his bulge. 

“Go on,” He purred.

You shuddered and your eyes fell to your hands. He pulled his away and you carefully began to undo his fly. You tried not to shake as you did. You could sense his smirk, his unadulterated gloating as he watched with hands on his hips. You pushed his zipper down and he let out a breathy groan. You paused and braced yourself.

He helped you push his jeans down past his hips and you gripped the elastic of his briefs. You paused and urged yourself on. There was no way to make this easier, only that it would be over eventually. You hooked your fingers beneath the fabric and pulled it over his erection. You wanted to close your eyes as you bared his cock but you fought to keep a semblance of calm.

You pulled his briefs down below his dick and he grabbed your hand. He forced it around his length and held it there. He slowly drew away and pushed his hips towards you. You could feel him watching you. You began to move your hand. It was like it wasn’t yours, like you were watching someone else.

He moved closer, a none so subtle gesture. You swallowed and leaned forward until your lips hovered just before his tip. _Just do it, get it over with._ Your mouth touched his smooth helmet and you closed your eyes as you parted your lips. The low hum that rose from him almost deterred you. You forced yourself to continue on; to take him until he poked at the back of your throat.

His hand grasped your shoulder as you pulled back and began a steady rhythm. You pressed your tongue to him and the sickly sounds of your saliva swirled around you. He caught the back of your head as he reached your throat again and urged you to take more of him. You choked as he pushed himself past your gag reflex and you clawed at his jeans.

He rocked his hips as he held your head in place. You gasped and gulped around him as his pace picked up with each thrust. You trembled as he fucked your throat raw and you tried to pull away from his grasp. He sank to his limit and backed away from the couch as he dragged you with him. You clung to him as you tried not to fall, your legs at an awkward angle beneath you.

Slowly, he let you go and slipped his cock from your mouth. You caught yourself as he backed away and you fell onto your knees. His cock dripped with your spit and sent a chill through you. You tried to catch your breath as he circled you.

“Get that dress off,” He ordered as you touched your sore throat with a grumble. “You better do it yourself or you’ll have nothing to wear tomorrow.”

You pushed yourself back onto your heels and shakily climbed to your feet. You unzipped your boots first and kicked them away clumsily. You stood straight and tugged at the collar of your dress. You lifted it over your head and revealed the plain cotton underwear beneath. The beige bra and panties were barely attractive and more worn than supportive.

He neared you and you shied away. He caught the strap of you bra and let it snap against your skin. “We’re gonna have to work on this,” He remarked as his tongue poked out as his hand fell to your panties. “And you know… you won’t be needing these.”

You inhaled and caught his hand as it pushed down your panties. You stared at him and his eyes flashed. He gripped your hand and pulled it away from your hip. He smiled as his eyes drifted away from you. 

You followed his gaze as it fell on the pair of sliding doors. He released you and crossed to them. He pulled the long curtains back and revealed the balcony overlooking the city. 

“Naked.” He demanded. “You got ten seconds, honey.”

You wanted to snarl back at him but you were completely speechless. _Was it fear? Humiliation? Surrender?_ You unhooked your bra swiftly and let it fall before you. He spun back as you shimmied out of your panties and he grinned. 

“Come here,” He said as he reached behind him and slid the door open. You stared at him and didn’t move. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

You hesitated but placed one foot in front of the other. As you neared him, he caught you around your waist and drew you to him. His hand cupped your tit and he watched his thumb toy with your nipple. He slowly back through the door onto the balcony, dragging you as you tried to plant your feet.

“Not like this, please,” You begged. “Bucky–”

“Shhh,” He bent his head and nuzzled your neck. He continued to play with your tit as he kissed and nibbled at your neck. 

He turned you and guided you back until you collided with the glass railing with its golden trim. It was cold and the air wrapped around your warm body. The dimming sky cast shadows around the balcony and sent a shiver through you.

Bucky’s hand grazed your sides and around your ass. He squeezed and lowered them to your thighs. He lifted you until your ass rested on the metal bar and you clung to him in fear. He kept a hand on your hip as he felt around between you. He raised his head and pressed his nose to yours as he rubbed his cock along your folds.

You were frozen in fear and anticipation. You could feel the drop behind you, the precariousness of your position splintered your nerves. He inched inside of you and you turned your face away from him as your walls clenched around him. You were wet and wanting and you couldn’t hide it.

“Oh, honey,” He purred as he dragged his lips across your cheek. “You can’t lie to me.”

He impaled you entirely as you bit your lip. He was slow at first, tilting his hips deliberately as your thighs shook in a mixture of terror and delight. His heavy breaths mingled with your own and he slipped you forward slightly. He lifted you so that your thighs tensed around him and moved your body in time with his.

His pelvis rubbed against your clit as he sped up. He bounced your body against his, the clapping of flesh echoed in the open air. Your moans rose without thought, without restraint, and his growls underlined them in an obscene symphony.

He turned and carried you back to the doors. He pushed you against the glass, your sweaty skin sticky against it. The doors rattled each time he sank into you as he thrust harder and harder. He slapped his hand onto the glass beside your head and crashed his lips against yours. He forced his tongue in your mouth as he drank you in.

You panted into his mouth as he inhaled your pleasure. He parted only as you gasped and turned your chin up. You quivered wildly as you were swept up in the euphoria. Your core flared and you clawed as his shoulders as you came with a sharp whine. Your anger grisled in your throat as you succumbed to your orgasm.

Bucky’s thrusts turned jerky and almost frantic. He gripped the edge of the open door as he pounded into you. His grunts slithered into your ear as he growled into your neck. He gave a low rasped and bit into your flesh as he spasmed. You felt his hot cum spill inside of you and he eased himself through his climax.

He stilled and leaned his forehead against the cool glass. His breath fogged it as he caught his breath. He kept you on him and pulled you away from the door. You wiggled helplessly as he carried you back inside. You murmured as it sent a tingle through you. His steps were clumsy as he found his way to the bedroom and you pushed on his shoulders.

“Please…” You pleaded. 

Your cunt began to throb around him painfully. You weren’t sure if you wanted more or for it to be over. You were weak; insignificant. Just a small town girl with no way out. You were nothing and he had you in the palm of his hand. 

He fell onto the bed with you beneath him and his cock poked your cervix painfully. You hissed as you were pinned to the mattress. He cradled your head in his hand as he rested his head beside yours and his lips grazed your ear. 

“We’re not done yet,” He snarled. “Not…” He thrust, “Even,” Again, “Close.”

**END**


End file.
